


My baby do like it (when you come around)

by DYbuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Cameras, Ex Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYbuns/pseuds/DYbuns
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung get a little frisky and Johnny and Jaehyun like it a little too much. Considering their past, it really isn’t that wierd.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 195





	My baby do like it (when you come around)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: I didn’t tag this because it’s unrelated to the story but due to the nature of the video game Johnjae are playing, there are MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE
> 
> ‘Kay, with that out please do proceed. ☺️

If it were to be anyone but Taeyong Doyoung was snuggling up to like this, Johnny would be beyond fuming, probably a second away from throwing fists. As it turns out, it is Taeyong who is laying on the couch with Doyoung’s head on his chest, their legs intertwined, one of Taeyong’s hands around Doyoung’s waist stroking the skin his shirt failed to cover and other holding his phone for both of them to watch and giggle about something and Johnny barely gives them another glance. 

So does Jaehyun as he tosses him a can of coke and reclaims his place on the floor besides Johnny, taking a big gulp of his own and setting it down with a satisfied sigh before he picks up the controller and looks over at him. “Ready?”

“A sec.” He opens the can with ease, welcoming the chill in his throat as he gulps it down like a man lost in a desert. He crunches the can and tosses it behind his back, wiping his mouth. “Let’s go.”

Jaehyun presses play and the intense video game music booms around the room before silencing and crossing into a narrator introducing the storyline. Both, him and Jaehyun have their eyes glued to the screen, enjoying the vivid colors and realistic graphics as they imerse themselves into the world of the game.

“Can you two just lower the sound a little? We can’t hear shit over that.” The magic breaks when Taeyong shouts over the speaker. It’s not even that loud, Johnny scoffs. 

“Please, babe, we’ve been dying to play this since it came out.” Jaehyun reasons with him as he pauses the game. “Just let us enjoy this, okay?”

“Feel free, just enjoy yourselves a little quieter, maybe?” Taeyong persues and Johnny catches his glare aimed at them. His sight falls down to Doyoung, who had taken charge of the phone and Taeyong’s hand made place in his hair, playing around with the strands. 

“Careful now,” Johnny smirked,”maybe you’re the one who’s enjoying himself a bit too much with my boyfriend.” 

“Johnny...” Doyoung groans. 

He’s not jealous, really. If it were anyone else, he’d have their head on a stick, but Taeyong is Doyoung’s best friend despite whatever history they had and there aren’t any lingering feelings between the two, Johnny is sure of it. 

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “He was my boyfriend first.” He makes a point by sliding his palm under Doyoung’s shirt and provocatively raises an eyebrow at Johnny when Doyoung doesn’t protest.

“And you were my boyfriend before that, the only reason you get special privileges with him, honestly.” Johnny barked at a laugh and winked. “You might lose them if your newest tool and I don’t get to finish our playtime.”

“His new tool is also your ex, jackass.” Jaehyun lightly shoves him but still finds humor in his words. They’re a funny bunch, like their mutual friend Yuta once claimed, an odd mix and match of ex lovers and current lovers slash best friends, but as Johnny sees it, at some point they all mistook their friendship for something bigger and now the puzzles finally matched up for them.

“Conclusion, Johnny, babe, you’re a bit of a whore.” Doyoung blows him a kiss before focusing back on the phone screen, a glimpse of satisfied smile on his face as Taeyong and Jaehyun cackle.

“Only a little bit? Damn, Doie, you hurt me.” He places a palm over his heart and exagerates his crying face. “Lower the volume and let’s get on with it.” He tells Jaehyun who complies easily, more than ready to halt the bickering and smash some heads.

Johnny can barely hear the chuckle over the narrator, but Taeyong’s words are distiguishable enough to hear him say: “You two do that, I’m gonna keep having fun with your Doie here.” 

Neither Jaehyun or Johnny are willing enough to look away from the screen, though, especially since the action just begun and they’re all into beating the virtual enemies. Not until a moan loud enough to shake up the building reaches their ears. 

Johnny’s fingers still on the joystick, eyes turned to screen but ears focusing elsewhere, unsure if he heard right or if all the punches and groans in the game played with his imagination. But there it was again, a light, airy moan he knew all too well. Jaehyun settles the controller down, once again pausing the game and turning his head to the source and Johnny follows suit. 

Taeyong and Doyoung didn’t spare them a glance, too mixed up in their own fun. Taeyong nibbles on Doyoung’s ear, the hand under his shirt moves up to play with his sensitive nipples, making him sqeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip to stop himself from making more noise.

“Yong...” Jaehyun groans, obvious color on his ears as he lurked at the show the two prepared.

Taeyong looks straight at him, amused, not stopping his ministrations. “So now they wanna play with us, huh?” He says and Doyoung breathes out a laugh, still strained with pleasure.

Johnny feels himself heat up, lips drying up and he wets them with his tounge. It’s arousing, to see Doyoung from this perspective of a bystander, he feels himself harden and, fuck, he could devour him in an instant, but Taeyong’s got a hold on him, and they look so good like this that neither him nor Jaehyun can do more but stare, enchanted.

“No...” Doyoung moans out, eyes open to see Taeyong and Taeyong only as a wicked smirk adorns his cheeks. “This is our game only.”

“...Then play.” Johnny turns away from the tv and leans his back on the sofa behind him, fixated on the two as they mess around. Jaehyun takes a gulp of his coke, if possible, even redder than earlier as he doesn’t even hide his interest.

Taken by surprise by his order, Taeyong and Doyoung halt, sharing a glance between themselves and, for a second, Johnny expects them to laugh it off, say they were just fooling around and have no intention of continuing, but he is more than happy when Doyoung strains up to catch Taeyong’s lips in a kiss.

Tayeong wastes no time to respond, his sneaky hands already traveling down to Doyoung’s ass as he keeps their mouths intertwined in a loud, obscene kiss. He sqeezes his ass cheeks, pushing them towards himself, encouraging Doyoung to grind upon him as he grinds back.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun moans, palm on his crotch following their tempo to try and relieve the pressure in his groin. “So hot.”

Johnny’s own hard cock presses aginst his sweats, but he refuses to touch himself no matter how big the urge, he wants to savour the moment, make it last as long as he can get. “Doie, be good and remind Taeyong how good you are at sucking dick, won’t you?” 

Breaking the kiss, Doyoung nods and detangles himself from Taeyong. He drops on the knees before him, and without a second of doubt inches Taeyong’s shorts and underwear down enough for his erection to spring up, red and pulsating despite little stimulation. 

Doyoung takes a glance back at Johnny and Jaehyun before taking a hold of Taeyoung’s dick and gently stroking him. Taeyong’s breath hitches at the contact and his palms find place between the strands of Doyoung’s hair, pulling at them more the faster the strokes get.

Tentatively, Doyoung licks a long stripe down from Taeyong’s balls, slowly moving up the lenght until he reaches the tip. He twirls his tounge around it, perfectly aware and satisfied with heavy breaths in the room, not only from Taeyong on the recieving end. He finally engulfs him, sliding down all the way until his face turns red and Taeyong holds him there, fists tight around his hair as his mouth hangs open clenched, barely containing any sound. 

“Fuck his mouth Tae, you know he can handle it.” Johnny says, admiring the view of his boyfriend’s mouth streched around a cock. There’s just something so mesmerizing about it all, about how wrong it should be, especially since it’s with Taeyong out of everyone, but that same fact only makes it more arousing.

Listening to Johnny, Taeyong lightens his hold on Doyoung’s hair and pulls him up enough to let him catch air before thrusting his hips into his mouth, groaning at the way he takes it in so good and deep without gagging. 

“I...I want to try something.” Johnny sees Jaehyun scramble away, piqeuing his curiousity as he doesn’t elaborate on his plan but if he had to take a wild guess, considering Jaehyun’s preferences from his own experience, it had to be some sort of a toy. 

He proves himself right, thankfully so, when Jaehyun emerges from his bedroom with lube and a long, multicolored, double ended dildo, holding it up for Johnny to see with a cheeky smile and all Johnny can think is ‘fuck yes’.

Jaehyun approaches the two from behind the couch, leaning his forearms on it and he strokes the back of Taeyong’s neck to get him to break away from the bliss and open his eyes. “Baby, look what daddy’s got you to play with.” He teases with a smirk, holding up the toy in front of Taeyong’s face.

As soon as Taeyong opens his eyes and catches a glimpse of the dildo, his eyes almost immediately roll back and a deep grumble escapes his lips. “Fuck, Jaehyun, yes!” He blindly grabbs it and pulls Doyoung off his cock, leaving a strand of precum connecting to his plumped up lips and Johnny wants to engrave the sight in his memory. “Doie, baby, please open me up, okay?” 

Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun, eyebrows furrowed. “I-I...Is that okay with you-“

A chuckle leaves Jaehyun’s lips, he reaches down to wipe the precum from Doyoungs’s lips with his thumb before bringing it back to his mouth, relishing in both Doyoung’s and Taeyong’s flustered expressions before handing him the bottle of lube. “Of course it’s okay with me, don’t worry about that.”

Taeyong pulls his shorts and underwear down his legs and slides his shirt off, too, leaving himself completely naked with no reason to feel uncomortable in the slightest. He leans in to kiss Doyoung again, only briefly, and helps him get rid of his shirt and jeans as well before spreading his legs, opening up so Doyoung can touch him.

A short buzz jolted Johnny, and he briefly looks away down to see his phone light up with a new message. He ignores it, locking it, ready to throw it away not to have more distraction, but a better idea passes his thoughts. He unlocks the phone and slides open the camera, focusing on the act before him as he presses record.

Taeyong notices first and grabs Doyoung’s chin to turn his head towards the phone. For show, he slides two of his fingers inside his mouth, Doyoung eagerly licking around them. “Say cheeze to the cam, Doie. Oh, right!” He snickers, amused by his joke. 

Doyoung is busy playing around with his mouth around the fingers, so Taeyong takes over the lube, cap popping open and dribbling on two of Doyoung’s fingers as he gently circles Taeyong’s rim. Taeyong gasps out his name and shivers when his middle finger pushes in and back out, using the same pace Taeyong uses on his mouth. 

“Gimme more.” Taeyong moans and squeezes the lube directly on his hole, bearing the chill for the sake of the stretch. Doyoung complies, adding another finger and then the third when the two slid in to easily. 

Only a few moments pass before Taeyong pulls away, heaving and sweaty. “This is enough, I’m ready.” He breathes out. He tapps his thighs with his palms, inviting Doyoung on top of him. “‘M gonna get you ready, too.”

“Ah, you don’t gotta.” Johnny pipes up, still holding up the camera, and though Taeyong furrows his eyebrows, Jaehyun catches up to the meaning, reminescening their past and he chuckles, giving Johnny a light nudge. Doyoung though, blushing like a peach, clears his throat and stands upright as he slides off his underwear. 

Taeyong groans when he spots a butt plug buried in Doyoung’s ass. He reaches to tug at it, playing with it and pushing it around, causing Doyoung’s neglected cock to spill precum all over his knees and thighs. “Fuck, you guys.”

“Jelaous?” Johnny teases, smirking as he zooms the camera on Doyoung’s panting face.

“Hell yeah, neither of you did that with me!” He whines out, soft frown on his face before he glares at Jaehyun. “We better step up our game, _daddy_.”

Jaehyun shruggs his shoulders, amused gleam in his eyes. “I honestly thought we were freaky enough, but ok.” 

Impatient, Doyoung whines, making a move to grip his aching member and Johnny, as soon as he notices the action, is about to scold him but Taeyong beats him to it, taking a hold of his wrist and pulling it away. “Uh,uh baby. We’re not gonna rush.” 

“Please, just do something already.” Doyoung pleads, freeing his hand from Taeyong’s grip and pushing the other away from his ass. By himself, he slides out the plug, slowly as if he knew Johnny’s camera was focused entirely on that area. 

“Okay, okay.” Taeyong scooches over, making place on the couch for Doyoung. “On all fours.”

Doyoung complies, settling nicely with his back arched and Taeyong pours more lube over his hole. “Just to be sure.” He apologetically mumbles to hissing Doyoung, pushing the liquid inside him with two fingers and scissoring him for a moment.

Careful, he introduces one side of the double ended dildo to his rim, circling around it to slicken it up before pushing it in, slow to let Doyoung get used to the penetration. 

“Ah! Please.” Doyoung pushes himsef back towards the toy, biting his lip but still unable to stop a moan from his throat. Taeyong indulges him, pushing the dildo out and in again in a steady rythm, bringing out delightful noises out of him. He closes his eyes and rested his forehead on his clenched tight fists, muffling his sounds.

“Doie, look at me.” Johnny orders, relishing in his boyfriend’s obedience when he does like he said, locking his eyes with him and then the camera, clouded with bliss while Taeyong pumps the toy in him.

“Jae, a little help?” Taeyong winks at Jaehyun, and almost in an instant, he’s by his side asking what he needs. He pushes the dildo so more than half sticks out of Doyoung. “Hold this up for me, okay?”

Jaehyun takes a hold of it, keeping it in place while Taeyong pours a bit more lube on his hole and settles himself in a pose like Doyoung’s. Jaehyun helps push the head in, and when it’s secure it won’t fall out of them, he lets go. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Jaehyun whispers to Taeyong, planting a peck on his forehead.

“Thank you, daddy.” Taeyong responds just as intimately.

As Jaehyun returns to his place, Taeyong pushes the toy in until about the middle and then clenches his asshole. With a firm grip around the rubber, he thrusts the rest back inside Doyoung all the way until their skin touches. Used to the stretch, Doyoung grinds back on the toy and pulls back when Taeyong does the same. They settle with a steady rythm, routine of exchanging who gets to clench around the toy and pump, even without words, already knowing eachother on that level.

Doyoung’s light, airy moans flow well together with Taeyong’s deep but soft ones and the sound their skin colliding with lube squelching sends shivers down Johnny’s skin, and his dick twitches without control, but he still refuses to give in to his own needs, determined to show at least a front of control to Doyoung.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, already unzziped his pants, and he’s stroking himself with a slow pace, unlike the one their boyfriends were following. He’s quiet, all in for their show, keeping himself as an afterthought as he circles his thumb around his head and spreads his precum all over. Johnny, after all, already knows, remembers, how much into all this Jaehyun is, into being a bystander, a voyeur and cuckold. 

“Fuck, I’m so close.” Taeyong whimpers with slurred words, barely holding up the rythm. He grips his by now purpulish dick in his fist, stroking himself for additional pleasure.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Doyoung sneaking his hand down towards his own neglected cock. Johnny clicks his tounge and hands Jaehyun his phone. With a quick stride, he’s on Doyoung’s side of the couch. “Do you really want to do that, Doyoung?” He demands. 

Doyoung looks up at him, teary eyed and out of breath. A pitiful sqeak rolls out of his lips as Taeyong’s pace gets wilder the closer he is to his orgasm, and he nods, desperate to get there quickly, too. 

“Give me your hands, Doyoung.” He demands and as soon as he feels the slightest protest he carries on. “Remember our little agreement? Be good for me and give me your hands.” He holds out his palm.

Giving up, Doyoung places his clenched fists onto his palm and Johnny picks up his underwear from the floor and cheekily waves it in front of his eyes like he’s trying to hypnotize him. Instead, he circles around his wrists and ties a makeshift handcuff. Satisfied, he pulls away from the scene. 

“We’ve been trying to get him to come untouched.” He elaborates, taking the phone back from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun huffs a laugh. “TMI, dude.”

“Is it?” Johnny raises an eyebrow.

“...No, I actually was curious.” Jaehyun smirks and then full on laughs. “And considering all this I’m pretty sure we have very few boundaries.” 

Johnny agrees.

“Oh, fuck! Ah, fuck, Jae!” Taeyong’s voice comes out high-pitched, contrast from his usual. He’s still, only slightly shaking as he shoots cum all over his fist and his couch, whimpering from the slowed stimulation Doyoung is still giving him as he’s coming down from his high. “Ah, feels so fucking good...” 

He crashes on the couch, left with no strenght to hold himself up. Doyoung completely stops thrusting, despite not coming himself, he lets Taeyong slide the dildo out of both of them and drops on the couch in a similar manner as Taeyong, exhausted beyond comparing. Their limbs are intertwined as they lay, breathing heavily. Taeyong finds whatever strength to turn around and crawl above Doyoung, he catches his lips in a gentle peck. “Doie, I’m gonna suck you off.”

“Mhm, Yongie, can you untie me first?” Doyoung slurs his words, barely keeping his eyes open.

Taeyong looks at Johnny for an answer and Johnny gives a gentle nod. With another peck, Taeyong smiles at him. “Sure thing.” He says as he unties the undies and chucks them away.

He settles between Doyoung’s legs and wastes no time in making sure Doyoung comes. He can’t reach all the way down, but he compensates with his fist and Doyoung is already over the moon with pleasure as it is, moaning out Taeyong’s name like a verse of a holy book. In no time, Doyoung releases into Taeyong’s mouth, the other not parting with a single drop as he swallows every shot. He lingers a few light pecks on Doyoung’s hips before resting his head on one side.

Johnny stops recording and puts his phone away. He shares a look with Jaehyun before they both shifted their attention to their lovers.

“Reviving the old times sure is fun.” Jaehyun chuckles. “For some at least.” 

Taeyong scoffs. “Oh please, out of the four of us, you two enjoyed this the most, don’t even lie.” 

Jaehyun shakes his hard cock in his hand with a wink. “You say that but it’s us two who were left with blue balls.” 

“You had no trouble fucking two years ago and now it’s an issue? Mhm, okay.” Taeyong blows him a raspberry and lays his head back on Doyoung’s hip.

Jaehyun shakes his head in thought, a chuckle bubbling up from his chest. “Yeah, well it turned out that when we’re together, we have zero boundaries for sex, that’s why we broke up, I guess? Can’t even remember all the times we were in ER for stupidest reasons!” 

Johnny laughs along with Jaehyun, remembering the embarrasment when they had to pull a piece of broken off cucumber out of his ass or when Jaehyun’s attempt at triple penetration earned him a surgery and Johnny a sleeples night. Ah yes, good times indeed.

“Or when we got caught in the library and got arrested and then fucked in the cell?” Johnny added, stomach beggining to ache from the uncontrollable laughter and tears blurring his vision. “But like, their fault for not separating us!”

“Fuck yes!” Jaehyun cackles. “And-and that time with that girl-“

“Y’all gonna fuck or what?” Unamused, Doyoung grumbles, on the verge of falling asleep. Taeyong adorns the exact same look on his face, lips pursed.

Jaehyun and Johnny share a glance, considering it. “I mean sure. For old times sake and all.” Jaehyun says.

“‘Kay, nice. Use the room, we’re seconds away from passing out and unwilling to move, so shoo.” Taeyong grumbles, hugging Doyoung’s waist and closing his eyes.

The two are already on their feet, giggling like high-school virgins as they make way to the bedroom.

“Bring us a blaket, though!” Taeyong yells out a moment before the bedroom door slam shut. He huffs, crawling up and snuggling Doyoung properly.

“Hey.” Doyoung whispers out.

“Hmm?”

Doyoung bites his lip, warmth spreading on his face as he locks eyes with Taeyong. “I-I guess I wouldn’t mind if this happened again.”

Taeyong agrees. 

As it turns out, they don’t get a wink of sleep that night. Nor a blaket.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, wow. Look I really wanted to like, make a fic with this idea but I started writing and all that came out was porn. So there. Porn. 
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Johndo has almost completely taken over me but Jaedotae are still clinging by a thread therefore I would have died if I didn’t finally spit this out, especially now that I finally have the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think about it or ask any questions! 
> 
> Stay healthy💚


End file.
